The aim of this contract is to define the growth characteristics, including the preneoplastic potential of atypical lobules (AL) which we have identified in human mammary tissue. Our working hypothesis is that AL are the common kind of preneoplastic lesion in the human breast. Quantitative studies of AL in fixed whole human breasts and biopsies will be carried out in order and characterize the occurence of AL in human patients.